Those Yellow Eyes
by Rosalie Delecour
Summary: When the basilisk's poison affects Harry in a new way, how will Harry feel when he realizes Dumbledore has been using him. Meeting friends and Allies on the way, he works on defeating The Dark Lord and the self-appointed Light Lord. *On hiatus for now*
1. Chapter 1: Without Fawkes

**Ok. So I'm at my grandparents house until Wednesday since my sister needs them and I have to stay with her. I cant even sleep over with a friend. But I'm really bored and started writing this since I wasn't in the mood for TTS and I didn't bring my notebook for HotD and even though I have an idea of the next chapter, I wrote down everything in the notebook. And even though we are close enough to DRIVE to my house to get it they say, "No, you're happy enough here and there are enough activities." Well! SO I started this! I will probaly write a lot of this while I'm here and then I'll see for later. Expect an update. Now, this isn't a mystery story, so if it's easy peasy to guess what's happening, TOO BAD, and It will be said soon anyway. Dumbles, Weasley, Hermione and much more bashing because I want to. I don't really have anything else to say now. SO. . . Hope you like! (And if don't, don't complain in the reviews)**

* * *

Harry gasped in pain, struggling to crawl over to where Ginny was sprawled on the ground. Fawkes sang in sorrow, nuzzling against Harry, the young boy looking at him desperately.  
"Fawkes!" Harry wheezed, "Get Ginny out of here!"  
Fawkes let out a shrill cry of dis pair before lifting the small girl up by her robes as gently as he could with his sharp talons. He looked to the young hero, who smiled reassuringly at him, before he quickly soared away.  
Harry took a deep breath looking at his punctured arm and looked to where the huge basilisk lay dead. He hobbled over clutching his arm and looking at the 60-foot monster. His eyes moved over its impressive body before resting on it's large head.  
He remembered how Fawkes had tried to claw out the beast's eyes only to flee when he felt danger and looked into the still bright, yellow eyes. A shudder ran through his body and he took a sharp intake in surprise. He let out a hiss as his arm closes and healed itself, taking all pain with it. He panted heavily and knocked on the door a few times before violently swinging them open.  
"Harry!" Dumbledore's eyes widened, "How did you escape?"  
"Er. . . Fawkes healed me with his tears and I told him to fly up here with Ginny and I ran up on my own. Ginny is okay, right. Sir." Harry thought quickly.  
The old man's eyes twinkled and Harry uncomfortably looked away, "Ah yes. Miss Weasley is perfectly fine. Fawkes did a good job then. Are you okay my boy? What did Fawkes heal?"  
"I'm fine." Harry said on new instinct, knowing he couldn't tell Dumbledore the truth, "The basilisk's tail hit me and I flew into a wall."  
"Ah!" Dumbledore remarked.  
"Can I see Ginny?" Harry asked hoping to get away from the Headmaster.  
"She was affected greatly and is currently in a magical coma until her soul heals."  
"How long?" Harry complained, Dumbledore had said she was okay. How is that okay?  
"Until September. Now Harry. Is what you told me what happened in the chamber?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  
Harry redirected his gaze from the Headmaster's eyes, something wasn't right. "Yes Headmaster."  
The old Headmaster frowned, "You may go to dinner."

"Thank you Headmaster." Harry bowed his head and quickly scrambled to the great hall.

"Ah mate! Thanks for saving Ginny!" Rob quickly clapped him on the back. Harry didn't know what, nuts new unknown sense was telling him his best mate wasn't genuine. Harry smiled, trying to hide his new discovery, "Of course!" And sat down next to the redhead.

"And thanks to Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey, all affected by the monster are cured!" Dumbledore interrupted, looking down on his students.

But when Hermione ran up to them Harry didn't feel joy like he expected, the same weird new sense told him she didn't genuinely like him. But when he checked more, it was true. Harry frowned, forgetting Ron and Hermione next to him.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Fine. I'm glad your back, just thinking. I'm perfectly fine." Harry smiled at her.

"Good!" Hermione grinned, but Harry could feel she was lying, disappointed even.

The next morning at the platform, Harry waved to Ron and Hermione who were going home to loving families and slowly trudged after the Dursleys to Vernon's car.

"Mummy! Daddy! I don't want the freak in my second bedroom!" Dudley whined. Harry perked up, he was getting a bedroom!

"Shh, it's okay Duddikins! It's still your room, he just has to sleep in it. Or else the rest of the freaks will come and hurt us or take us away. You don't want that do you?" Petunia crooned.

Dudley only hurrumphed.

"Now listen boy. Any funny business or Mischief and you're out." Vernon threatened when they showed him into Dudley's second room. Harry only nodded and went right to bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Changes

**So yeah. Another. I decided to try a new technic, like the journals. I wanted to put the whole change together, so yeah. They are all short because I just wanted to show the new abilities. I didn't want to drone on and on about what happened. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Day 1**  
When Harry woke up he could see. Well, sort of. It was all very clear but the colors were a bit off and there were red yellow and orange blotches over him when he looked at himself. And he felt like he had two pairs of eyelids. Harry tried to close the second pair of eyelids that were now in between his regular eyelids and his eyeball. He felt a weird tingling on his eyes and then the orange splotches over his body disappeared. Weird. Did it show something?Harry quietly slid open the bedroom door and looked in the bathroom mirror. His eyes were pretty normal. Sort of. You couldn't see the new eyelids, but his eyes lacked the darker green spots from before. And when he went to the bathroom there was a few tiny green scales. Even weirder. Oh well, Harry sighed and pet Hedwig who for some reason didn't seem to care about the new changes in his body.  
Going through the day was. . . Interesting. Testing out his new vision he saw big redish orange blotches on Vernon and Dudley and Orange ones on Petinia. And when he looked at the stove it was red and blue, hot, his brain told him. Heat, Harry knew, he could see heat! Amazing, and bizarre. Doing all his 'chores' was the usual and he saw some dogs with their owners walk by. A pretty normal day. If you didn't count the heat vision, weird eyelids, a built in lie detector and scales on his well. . . Parts.

 **Day 2**  
When he woke up the next morning, he groaned, what had changed now? Well he felt like he had three eyelids now. But when he tested them out there wasn't any difference, maybe for later? When he looked at himself he was surprised to see his messy hair a bit darker and flatter, the top not going as crazy. Then his eye color, a bit of a yellowish green, he frowned, apparently he didn't have his moms eye color after all. And the scales were climbing, they were on his hips now. 'Well, at least the Dursley's won't find out, My hand me downs are large bough to go to my knees!' he thought annoyed.  
"Make breakfast quicker! Turn the heat up!" Petunia screamed to Harry. But when Harry turned the notch from medium to large, his heat vision knew it was a bad idea. Just as he took two steps back, the stove made a mini explosion, blowing up the pan and stopping the flames.  
"No Magic!" Vernon cried, "I'm putting bars on your cubbard- Dudley's windows now! Go to your- Dudley's room!"

 **Day** **3**

On the third day, Harry's eyes felt worse. When he looked at a bird flying by who stared at him, it dropped dead. Harry stared, mouth open. When he finally got over his shock he dragged himself to the bathroom. His eyes were yellow, and killed. 'Oh Godric!' Harry thought, 'I'm turning into a basilisk!' Carefully closing the third eyelid he felt safer, and his eyes were a bit greenish, not much, but if you didn't look closely you wouldn't notice the yellow. And the scales, dark green scales has now made thenselves at home on his hips and he had a stripe of them on the outer side of each leg down to his knee. And there was a few on the side of his torso.

He didn't even feel hungry when he cooked the dursleys food. 'Snake stuff I guess.' But when he went outside to do the garden and smelled all the mice he was suddenly starving. Sighing Harry knew he couldn't be caught killing mice in the middle of the street so he made his way to the back of the house where the carcass of the killed bird lay and gulped. It didn't smell nearly as appetizing as that mouse, but still pretty good. Letting his instincts take over, he picked it up, tilted his head back, unhinged his jaw (new skill!) and swallowed the bird whole. 'Mmm' Harry thought satisfied before realizing he had just swallowed a bird whole.

 **Day 4**

By the fourth day, Harry didn't really care what had happened over night now. His eyes were brighter yellow, the stripes down to his ankles, and stripes going straight up the side of his torso then swirling inward and circling his chest before thinking and stopping right on his chest. And (thankfully) his hair was softer and tamer, now falling to the nape of his neck in perfect black waves.

He made the Dursleys breakfast, did his chores quickly, and then snuck out. He felt weird sniffing, and let his snake take over, flicking out his sharp tongue and 'tasting' the air. Following the scent he found a small mouse and quickly killed it by unleashing his killer eyes, which for some reason felt very natural. Swallowing the mouse he felt like he should curl up and nap. Oh right! Snakes only had a couple mouse a week, 'thank god I read that book on snakes when I first found I was a parselmouth.' Harry thought. 'At least I only have to eat a bit, actually very helpful with the Dursleys!'

 **Day 5**

When Harry got up to walk to the bathroom his feet were weird. Looking at the bottom, he found hard darker green scales covering the soles, built in shoes? Protection for his feet? Just another thing. Somehow his hair had gotten a couple centimeters longer and his tongue was forked. Praying the Dursleys wouldn't notice he threw on the thickest socks he could find and trudged to the kitchen. But another change came up when he couldn't smell the food he was making, or anything! Flicking his tongue out discreetly all the scents and to him, lots that couldn't be detected before as well. Wonderful. He _could_ smell, but out of his tongue.

 **Day 6**

When Harry woke up he knew he had to get away from the Dursleys. He had a small red patch of hair on the top of his head and stripes of scales on his arms. Although really, he was pretty fond of his new abilities. Putting on an old baseball cap he went downstairs, only to have Dudley laugh at the hat. But Harry knew what he had to do."Okay,

Uncle Vernon, I have a deal for you." Harry stated.

"Hah! What could you have to offer?"

"You won't have me in your house. Forever."

At this Vernon looked interested, "Okay, what do I have to do."

"All you have to do is give me a hundred pounds and drive me to London. From then you won't see me again, ever." Harry stated,

Uncle Vernon though for a minute, a hundred pounds, or no freak, "Deal!" He said.

Harry smiled alright then, if I have today 'off' to pack my stuff then you can drive me tommorow.

Uncle Vernon nodded.

Harry smiled even wider and went upstairs to pack.

 **Day 7**

When Harry woke up he felt normal, like he was fully changed. His hair had grown to the bottom of his neck and his eyes looked so yellow they were almost golden. The red plume of hair was bright and the scales had moved to stripe down his arm and end at this middle finger. When he ran his forked tongue around his moth the felt four points, two smaller, two larger and everything seemed just a bit sharper. Fangs, he conceded. And then he noticed his scar was gone. Startled he touched the smooth skin on his forehead and grinned at himself. Grabbing his bags he slipped on the hat and ran outside where his uncle was waiting impatiently in his car. Putting in the trunk, and then Hedwig he seated himself in the back seat and they drove in silence to muggle London.

"Not sure where you're going or even able to go, but Goodbye!" Vernon shouted, grinnig madly and driving away.

Harry just smiled and hauled his stuff into the Leakey Cauldren. He asked Tom if he could keep his stuff there for a hour or so who said yes and took the muggle money and made his way to Gringotts. 'Thank god the goblins are sworn to secrecy' Harry thought relieved as they made his way down to his vaults. He put fifty pounds in and took a hundred galleons out.

"Is that all?" The goblin asked.

"Actually," Harry thought, "Can I have a meeting with the head of the Potter vaults?"

"Yes, tommorow at. . ." The goblin checked a scroll, "nine am, be there on time if your appointments cancelled."

"Of course." Harry nodded and exited.

Harry got a black robe with a hood and black gloves. Nodding at himself he was glad to not look like Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 3: Gringotts

**Hello everyone! Guess what? Another ridiculously short chapter of this! Ok, so I'm like half-way through the next HotD chapter but I'm trying to figure out when to introduce a new idea. So... it should be up by Wednesday. But for this story, all chapters WILL be SHORT. I know it sounds stupid, but I think of this as more of a fun/shorter story. Although there probably will be a sequal. But faster paced and shorter chapters but hopefully still good. And the goblin names suck. I couldn't find the actual ones if there are and if so didn't check so here are my great ideas. On a scale of 1-10 on how much they suck they're probably a twelve. Sorry about that.**

* * *

When Harry woke up in the Leaky Cauldren he realized he had to get to Gringotts. He threw on his new cloak, grabbed his money pouch and ran to the bank.

"Come here Lord. . ." The goblin at the door said before noticing those around them.

Harry followed the goblin into an office, where the goblin left him with another goblin.

"Welcome Lord Potter. I'm Sharpfang, your account manager." Sharpfang said.

"Good morning Mister Sharpfang, thank you for setting aside time for me." Harry bowed his head respectfully, trying to get on the goblins good side.

Sharpfang nodded approvingly, "what are you here for?"

"Nothing said will leave here or be told to anyone?" Harry cautioned first.

"Of course Lord Potter. Secrecy is very important to us here." Sharpfang stated.

"Thank you. I would like a blood test and to know what vaults I have and what is in them." Harry stated, having thought over what he wanted.

Sharpfang frowned. "The blood test will be done soon. For your vault information, Gringotts sends out monarchy letters on all of that."

"What?" Harry said startled, "I haven't got them!"

"This isn't good. I will call in Ragnok, the head." Sharpfang said and rang a bell.

A taller goblin walked in and sat down regally, well as much as a goblin could he supposed.

"Lord Potter. We understand you haven't been getting your monthly updates?"

"Yes Head Ragnok." Harry stated.

"That is troubling. Our records show you have been getting them. Is there anyone who you might think would intercept them?"

"Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore." Harry responded immediately.

"Ah. We will have to look into your accounts as well. You said you wanted a blood test?" Ragnok said,

"Yes please." Harry said.

"Here you go." Ragnok placed a sheet of blank paper in front of him with a needle, "let three drops of blood onto the paper."

Harry did as he was told, soon writing started forming.

 _Harry James Potter_

 _60 percent wizard_

 _40 percent male basilisk_

 _Animagus and patron us will be that if a male basilisk_

 _Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans_

 _Father: James Potter_

"Hmm. Very nice! Basilisk is very powerful and I'm sure you will do nicely!" Ragnok said, much politer than when it was only known of him to be human.

"Thank you!" Harry said genuinely.

"Are your eyes deadly and fangs venomous?" Ragnok asked curiously.

"Er. Eyes, yes. I don't know about venom." Harry said nervously.

"Think about the venom?" Ragnok tried helping.

Harry though and thought, a minute later he felt a new substance on his teeth. Ragnok shoved a stack of parchment toward him and a drop of it spilled onto the beat snack. A sizzling sound filled the office and burned a hole through the pile the desk and the floor.

Unsure of how deep the whole went Harry laughed nervously.

"Wonderful!" Ragnok applauded, "the more venomous and deadly you are, the more powerful!"

"Er, thank you?" Harry said uncertainly

Ragnok grinned, a scary sight, "Ah. Here we are. Account history and current report. No. this isn't right!"

"What?!" Harry said,

"You should have two hundred thousand galleons in the Potter account and twenty four and fifty three thousand in yours. But somehow there is only one hundred fifty thousand and two galleons in the Potter one. Sharpfang!"

"Master Ragnok! I'm sorry!" Sharpfang cowered.

"You are no longer the head of the Potter accounts. I'm guessing it was Dumbledore. Have Griphook look!" Ragnok yelled.

Sharpfang bowed and scurried off to find the other goblin.

"Dumbledore has been taking money from your vault, would you like to see?" Griphook said after walking in.

"I don't need to right now. Is there a way to get a change in gaurdian?" Harry frowned.

"Yes. . ." After explaining the process Harry knew it was time to leave. But to where?

"Do you know anywhere that would accept me?" Harry asked on his way out,

"Oh yes! In knockturn alley there is a hotel and apartment building called 'Omnes ad Domum'"

"Omnes ad Domum?"

"Yes, it shelters all sorts of magical creatures." Ragnok stated.

"Really? Thank you." Harry stated, and with that he walked out of Gringotts, ready to start over.'

* * *

 **Ps. Omnes ad Domum means 'Home for all' in latin**


	4. UPDATE

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't been online, stuff has come up and i just didn't feel motivated. I'm putting both _Heiress of the Dark_ and _Those Yellow Eyes_ on temporary hiatus for an undecided amount of time for now. I will be starting a new story and will come back to those when I feel like it's time. Thank you all!

~Rose


End file.
